Twin Trouble
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: If Fred and George think that love is simple, then clearly, they havn't been in love before. And what happens when the objects of their affections are a set of identical twins? Chaos is assured. FredXOC GeorgeXOC
1. Twin Train Ride

_**A/n: **__Fred and George are famous for their Pranks. But what is less well-known about them is their love-lives. Enter Claire and Lauren, a set of attractive, intelligent and strong-willed twins and what do you get? we are about to find out. _

_**Disclaimer:**_

* * *

**Twin Trouble**

Chapter 1 – Twin Train Ride

Claire scowled at the news headlines; yet another issue trying to discredit Harry Potter. The Daily Prophet had sunk so low over the past few months. No respect for the boy who once stopped a great evil.

"Claire, stop reading the paper. You know it only makes you mad," said a bubbly voice. Claire put down the paper to see her sister, Lauren, happily munching on a piece of toast.

"How can I not get mad, when our society is drowning in ignorance!" she proclaimed.

"Easy; don't read the paper. There's no point in getting frustrated over what our government refuses to believe. Eventually, something will happen and those fools at the ministry will have no choice but to believe Professor Dumbledore and Harry. But until then, forget about it. If they want to deceive themselves, it's they're own fault for the consequences."

Claire stared at her. "How can you be so smart?"

Lauren smiled "I'm you're twin, remember? You didn't think you'd gotten all the brains, did you?"

Furiously walking down the Hogwarts Express, the two identical twins bickered as they walked, drawing the attention of people, already settled for the trip.

"Jesus, Lauren, why did we have to stop for a roasted chestnuts? Now we're late!" complained Claire.

"The man said he was a single parent, sending his children to university. I wanted to help!" Lauren replied.

"Well, I'm sure two gallons really helped a muggle." She said, sarcastically.

"Oh, how was I supposed to remember that muggles have their own money?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" Claire sighed. "it doesn't matter anyway. But now we're late and all the damn carriages are full. We'll be lucky if we don't have to end up with first years. Or worse; Slytherins."

Suddenly, a red-haired boy stuck his head out of a carriage ahead.

"Hey, Claire, Lauren, you need a carriage?" asked George Weasly

Lauren blushed slightly. Claire rolled her eyes and responded. "Sure. You have room?"

"Always for you two." Grinned George.

The girls obeyed and joined the carriage. As they sat down, opposite to the boys, Fred couldn't help but notice something different about them. More specifically, with their blonde hair. Even more specifically, there was a purple streak on one of them.

"What's with the colour?" he asked.

Lauren answered. "Well, we were holidaying on the Greek Islands and I wanted to do something wild and spontaneous."

"So you got a purple streak in you're hair?" suggested George.

"Well, yes." Lauren replied meekly. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Brings out you're carefree style." George blushed faintly. "Not that you couldn't see it before." He said quickly. Fred subtly elbowed him. "You're rambling," he hissed.

Lauren had gone all starry eyed and didn't notice. But Claire, who was attentive as a hawk, raised her eyebrows a bit, but said nothing.

* * *

_**Hello new readers. **_

_**I've always loved Fred and George, and i'm proud to say that this is my first fanfic where i havn't made myself the main character. But i will may pop in, alittle later. just for fun. **_

_**I was inspired to write this after seeing the new Harry Potter movie. And becasue this is set in that year, i will try to keep it as timeliney and cannon as possible. I hope you like it. **_

_**please feel free to leave a review on you're way out. It's is greatly appreciated. **_

_**Thank you**_.

_**Tiger-Cub684**_


	2. Heartbreak

**A/n: **_**Chapter 2, wherein honesty is not always the best approach. **_

_**Disclaimer: everyone but Claire and Lauren, belong to the great Writing Goddess, Rowling. May all her stories be…magical**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Heartbreak

It was late at night, after the customary feast, and the Gryffindor Common room was mostly empty. All the new first years had stumbled off to bed, as well as most of the older kids as well. After the outbreak with Harry, the mood had significantly sunk. And although she whole-heartedly supported Harry and his friends, it was her duty, as a Prefect, to put her responsibilities first and usher everyone to bed. Only a handful of six and seventh years remained.

Satisfied with her work, Claire sat down with a book, ready to read up until midnight. Until, of course, her sister interrupted her.

"Hey, Claire…um…could I talk to you for a sec?" she asked shyly. Claire lowered her book and glared at Lauren. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"And what would this favour be?"

"You think you could…give this to George?" She said, holding up a piece of folded parchment.

"What does it say?" said Claire, suddenly interested.

"Well…it's a love note."

"Did you sign it?"

"Well, no. it's 'From your secret admirer.'"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Look, Lauren, this has gone long enough. You've had a crush on him for three years. I'm sick of passing anonymous notes. If you don't tell him, I will."

Lauren looked nervous.

"Tell him now!"

"What, right now?"

"Yes, right now. I mean it. Go!"

As much as Lauren was afraid of rejection, she was even more afraid of her sister. So, mustering all the courage she could, Lauren walked over to the Weasly boys, who were packing up after a successful night of selling their fantastic trick lollies, and spoke.

"Um, George?" She asked, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

The boy turned around, smiled after a moment and said, "I'm not George, I'm Fred."

Lauren flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Fred. I know I can usually tell you guys apart. It's just I'm, you know, all tired and that."

"That's alright. Everyone makes that mistake."

Not giving herself a chance to loose courage, Lauren quickly walked up to the other Weasly boy.

"Um, George? I just wanted to say something to you." She began. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"I just wanted to say that…that I like you. And I've liked you for a while now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me…so yeah, I really like you." Lauren sighed with the relief that came with telling him the thing she had kept to herself for so long.

The boy looked dumbfounded. "Um…thanks." Instantly, he realised his mistake, and opened his mouth to correct it, but was again interrupted.

Laurens eyes welled up in tears. "Oh. OK then." She said quietly, before running up the stairs to her dorm.

Fred stared at the place where Lauren had been, still thinking over what had just happened.

Claire, who had been watching the whole thing over her book, left to go and help her sister. As soon as she left, George came over to his brother.

"What did she say?"

"She said she liked me, I mean, you. For some reason she thought you were me, and then…I don't know. Usually she can tell." Said Fred.

"Oh, that would be my fault." Said George, meekly.

"What?!"

"Well, when she came over to me, I panicked. I don't know why, but I…accidentally told her I was you. What did you say when she said she liked you…me?"

"I said 'thanks'"

"Thanks? What the hell Fred, you don't say 'Thanks' when a girl admits her feelings you arse!"

"What was I supposed to say? I don't like her that way!"

They're argument went on until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Hello Readers. **

**Firstly, thank you very much to discombobulated.shoe. and The Crimson Wings for their reviews. They are greatly appreciated. And thank you also to all the people who added this story to you're Story Alert and Favourites lists. It's nice to know that people are interested in this fic. **

**Ok, so you've just read chapter 2, where we had the big heartbreak. As you might be able to predict, the rest of the story will sprout from that. BIG MOMENT. Du du duuuuuu….moving on…it's not that big anyway…I guess…**

**Thanks for reading and I would really, really appreciate it if you would kindly leave a review. It doesn't have to be long and detailed. Just a few simple words would be fantastic. **

**So, please, make my day, and leave a review. **

**Thank you all, and I hope to see you on the next chapter. **

**Have a nice day ;D**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	3. The Plan

_**A/n; **__**Chapter 3, wherein a mighty plan is hatched.**_

_**Disclaimer; you all know how this goes. I only own Claire and Lauren. **_

* * *

**__**

Chapter 3 – The Plan

"_Thanks? What the hell! You don't say 'Thanks' when a girl admits her feelings you arse!"_

"_What was I supposed to say? I don't like her that way!"_

Claire winced when she heard those lines. She had been using a device she had bought from Fred; a listening device that looked like a couple of ears. It was ironic that the boys were being eavesdropped on with their own invention. She had heard enough. It was bad enough that George had to break her sister's heart, but now he was trying to defend his actions? Not good. She knocked on the door to her dorm.

"Go away." Said the tear-filled voice from inside. Claire ignored her sister's request and came in. She walked up to Laurens bed, lay down next to her sister, and pulled her in for a hug.

Lauren had soaked her pillow.

"It's alright Lauren."

"Alright? He just rejected me. And with what? _'Thanks'_ That bastard!"

"I know, I know. He's a bastard."

"I just can't believe that he would say something like that. He's such a…such a…"

"Slug?" Claire suggested.

"Yes, a slug! He's worse than the Slytherins!"

"He sure is."

It has taken Lauren three hours to cry herself to sleep. Claire didn't leave until she was sure that her sister was deep in REM. It was almost three o'clock in the morning, and Claire was sure that she wouldn't get much sleep. So, she had stayed awake. She was in the bathroom, absentmindedly staring at her reflection, deep in thought. It wasn't like George to do something like that. He was a nice guy. He would never have hurt Lauren. And Claire had suspicions that he liked Lauren, further supporting Claire's "Something is not right" theory. Something had happened; and Claire was determined to find out what.

The only way to investigate would be to send Lauren out there. But after what had happened, she would be surprised if Lauren came out before Christmas. But the boys wouldn't likely talk to Claire about it either, but they just might talk to Lauren. Claire looked back on the sleeping form of her sister. She made her choice.

Without needing to think about it, she picked up a lock of her own hair, and pointed her wand at it. _Alitimous_ she whispered. Moments later, the lock of hair was purple, from roots to tips. Looking back at her reflection, Claire realised that she was once again was completely identical to her sister. Except for her eyes. But no one ever managed to pick the subtle differences in their eye colour. Even their parents still got them mixed up, even with Lauren's hair streak.

Claire smiled. Her plan was ingenious. She would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_**What a chapter. I know these chapters are quite short, (a change from my other stories with chapters 5 pages long) but I hope you're satisfied with the length. It seems appropriate to split them up at these intervals. **_

_**And now the main story plot has been revealed…sort of. Such is the advantage or being identical twins, that you can pretend to be each other. I know guys in my class at school who try and fool the substitute teachers be pretending to be one another, even though they look nothing alike. But as the teacher has never seen them before, they can get away with it. It is perhaps an immature game, but it's still fun. ;D**_

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope you all review. If you like the story enough to put it on your favourites or alert list, then perhaps you like it enough to review? That would be wonderful if you did take a few minutes of your time to comment. And it doesn't have to be an elaborate review either. Even the simplest of words can make my day. And I will give you a virtual cookie if you do. ;D**_

_**So, please review, and I hope to see you all on the next chapter. **_

_**Tiger-Cub684**_


	4. The Weasly Twins

**A/n: A great big thanks to all my reviews. You each get a bear hug...from a real bear! but beware, he might not stop at a hug...he'll eat everything in your fridge and scare off the mailman. It's best if you jist ignore him when he comes to your door. It's safer for everyone that way. **

**Anyway, here comes chapter four, wherein there is an akward breakfast, otherwise known as the morning after.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Weasly Twins

The next morning, Claire was walking down the staircase, heading to the Common Room before breakfast. But she was stopped on the way.

"Oh, hi Lauren." Said Steph.

"Hey. We didn't expect you to be up today…because of…well, you know…" said June.

Claire looked at her roommates, and briefly wondered why they called her Lauren, before remembering what she had done last night.

"Oh, well, I decided that I can't stay cooped up for ever. So I'm here."

"Going to face him are you? How brave." Said Steph

"Good luck!" replied June.

Claire was able to climb down the stairs without anymore interruptions. She glimpsed the twins as they stepped out of the portrait and into the hallway. Claire stopped for a moment, breathing deeply, preparing herself for what she had to do. Ready, she walked through the portrait and continued on to breakfast.

The Great Hall was typical for the first day back; half filled with excited first years, and with large gaps that would later be filled with hung-over seniors, still sore from the previous night's celebrations. Although Harry's outbreak had dampened the mood in the Gryffindor common room, it seems that the other houses had had no trouble partying and drinking themselves silly.

Claire spotted the Weasly twins sitting in their usual place. She headed to the empty place next to who she was sure was Fred.

"Hi boys." She said

Fred looked at her confused, and George shrunk back, trying to hide.

"Um, hey Lauren." Fred said, meekly.

George just whimpered. Fred elbowed him.

"Hi" George said quietly.

Claire smiled. "So, Umbridge first up. That should be fun."

"What are you talking about? I hear she's a freak." Said George.

"I was being sarcastic." Replied Claire

"Oh, I knew that."

"So, Lauren, I was wondering if you would mind it…if we borrowed your notes" said Fred.

"Fred, it's the first day back. We haven't had any lessons yet. What could you possibly need notes for?"

"Defence. George and I were planning on falling sick about half way through and try to sell our Skiving Snack boxes to the students attempting to skip class."

"Who would possibly want to skip class on the first day of school. It's so obvious."

"Idiots. And they are the best market for out…treats…speaking of which, how would you like to have you're very own Skiving Snack Box? A guaranteed fool proof ticket out of class with each bite."

"No thanks. I'm one of the few people who actually use class time to _Learn_; a concept that you two may have not yet grasped."

"Ha ha. Did I ever tell you that you're hilarious?"

"You have now. Where do you want to meet me to get the notes?"

"What about the common room?"

Claire paused for a second. No, the common room would be bad. Lauren might be there, and if she discovered what was happening, things could turn real bad.

"Ah, I don't think that would be a good idea." She said.

"Oh, right. Because of last night. Sorry again about that." Fred appologied on his brother behalf. George whimpered again.

"What about the courtyard?"

"Ah, sure. Sounds great. I'll meet you there during the break."

"Ok then. Well, we had better go and organise ourselves. See you." said Fred, getting up to leave.

George smiled nervously before jumping up and running after Fred.

_Those poor boys_, thought Claire.

* * *

**Yes, i know, it was short. Luckily, the next chapter is already written, and all we need now is me to fine more time inwhich to post that one as well. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that miniscule tidbit. **

**R&R and see you on the next chapter!**

** Tiger-Cub694**


	5. What The Hell Did You Do?

**_A/n: Chapter 5, wherein Plans are hatched and discussions are had._**

* * *

Chapter 5 – What The Hell Did You Do?

"What the hell did you just do?" George frantically asked Fred

"I was _trying_ to make up for last night." Said Fred, simply.

"How? By rubbing salt in the wounds? You saw how strangely calm and happy she was. That means something is wrong!"

"What are you talking about? She seemed fine."

"Exactly. That means she's ready to tear me apart!"

"Will you just relax? Don't worry. I've got a plan to fix things between you two,"

"How?"

"Well, firstly, by making the two of you spend more time together. Considering all we now know, it's obvious that the two of you like each other, but Lauren is in a delicate position, and if we rush things, all chances of you two having a relationship will be forever destroyed."

George looked sceptical. "Are you sure?"

"I've almost never been more sure of anything else in my life…almost."

"You know, saying 'almost' doesn't really give me much confidence."

"Oh, I know."

"Hmm."

George continued to look sceptical, but then wore a defeated expression.

"Fine. I don't suppose I have much choice anyway."

"No, you don't." agreed Fred.

"Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't pretend to be me anymore."

"What? Firstly, it was you who said I was you, and secondly, are you crazy? Pretending to be each other is half the fun of being twins. Are you really ready to give all that up?"

George thought for a moment. "Well, fine, but no more pretending to be each other to Claire or Lauren. It isn't fair to trick fellow identical twins. And if I try and pretend I'm you, you correct them, Ok?"

"Fine." Fred's eyes twinkled in a way that told George that he was hatching some big plan. "Now time for something which I like to call, The Secret Stage."

* * *

**Ok, i hope you guys don't mind the short chapters. It just maes it easier to have more updates this way, and i kind of like keeping things short and sweet, so you don't need to put aside half an hour of your day just to read one chapter. I know some fics have long chapters and sometimes, i just don't have the time to read it all in one sitting. So, in this fic, i've kept things short. It's the only one, though. All of my other stores have long updates. But the short chapters are just one more thing to make things different. **

**I will try and update once a week. But please don't hate me if i don't. Exams are comming up and i dislike cutting into my sleeping time too often. But don't you worry, i shall not abandon this story. i'm having too much fun, after all, and it would be nice to actully finish one of my stories, so i might not go on forever with this one. **

**Hopeing you like it. **

**Read & Review**

**Have a fantastic day!**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	6. Pink Pansies

**A/N: Chapter 6. Who can honestly say they don't like flowers?**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Pink Pansies.

As expected, Claire noticed Fred and George leave half-way through Defence Against the Dark Arts. George looked ready to hurl and Fred managed to convince Umbridge that he needed to accompany him to the Hospital Wing. They're weren't missing anything though. The whole lesson was devoted to the history of defence spells and the theory behind it. Someone was brave enough to ask why they weren't learning to perform any spells, to which Umbridge responded with a ten minute lecture of the uselessness of defence magic. Claire later wondered if it was worth buying a crossbow, sword, or some kind of muggle weapon to defend herself with since apparently magic was out of the question.

Claire didn't end up taking many notes, as there wasn't much to note. So, instead she started writing random sentences, scrawling pictures and writing notes to Fred and George. The little messages were mainly about how bad a professor Umbridge was, and things she would rather be doing. At least she wouldn't come to the twins empty handed.

After Defence was Ancient Runes, one of Claire favourite classes. As it was the first day back, the professor didn't give them any homework, although Claire decided to try and find the book of Norse Legends, which happened to be written in Ancient Runes, that the professor had mentioned.

It wasn't long until the break arrived. Claire headed for the courtyard, as agreed, but to her surprise, Fred and George weren't there. Sure that they would show up eventually, Claire waited.

"Ok, so now what?" asked George.

"Now you let it go." Fred replied, gesturing to the ready owl in George's hands.

."Do you think she'll like it?"

"Well, this was your idea. I still say sending flowers now is a bit soon, but if you think - "

"You know, a little consistent support would be nice."

"Ok, fine. Yes, you're right. Send the flowers. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. Thank you." George let go of the owl, and it flew out the Owelery window and out of sight.

"Ok, come on, we'd better go now or we'll be late. Lauren is waiting for us."

The dormitory was dark and musty. Lauren awoke to a sharp tapping sound on the window. She sleepily opened her eyes. Panicking, she reached for her watch. It was late in the morning. Groaning, she rolled over. The last thing that she wanted to do was go out there, and have to see _him_. Suddenly, she remembered the tapping, and went over to the window. Pulling back the curtain, she was temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness, but managed to make out an owl, franticly tapping, waiting to be let in. Without hesitation, Lauren opened the window and the owl flew in and landed heavily on Lauren's bed.

"Poor thing." she cooed. The owl hopped up and held out it leg. Lauren saw the bundle attached, and untied it. She opened the bundle and stared at the present inside. Three pink pansies were tied at the stems, carefully preserved. Pansies; her favourite flower. She thought for a second, _who could've sent her such a gift?_ Only a few people knew what her favourite flower was. She looked into the pretty pink flowers. Pansies always made her happy. Lauren picked up the flowers, transfigured an old hair pin, which she had found on her table, into a pretty vase, arranged the flowers best she could. There wasn't much to do, since there were only three, but they looked pretty regardless. She petted the owl on the head, to which it hooted happily, and flew back outside. Lauren lay back on her bed, looking at her new flowers, and wondering about who could have sent them.

* * *

**Ok, this probably seems like a filler, but it's a genuine chapter. And hopefully, another will soon follow. It all depends on my homework load. Unfortunatly, with exams only weeks away, it doesn't look too good. :(**

**Read & review!**


	7. Notes

**_A/N: Yay, chapter 7! The plot thickens...whatever that means! ;D_**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Notes

Claire leaned sleepily against the pillar of the courtyard. She had been waiting for almost an hour, and there was still no sign of Fred or George. Claire stifled a yawn with the papers clutched in her hand. _Where are they?_ She thought. _If they're not here in 10 minutes –_

"Hey Lauren." Called Fred, walking into the light.

"Where in Merlin's beard have you two been?" Claire demanded, half asleep.

"Sorry 'bout that. George," Fred elbowed his brother, "was busy selling last minute products to students. Always thinking about business, he is."

George scowled. "Yeah…right…business."

"Well, I got your notes. But there isn't much in there worth looking at. Umbridge kept blabbering on about theory we learned back in first year. You really didn't miss anything."

"Always good to know we didn't miss any opportunities to _learn_." Replied Fred

"Ha ha, very funny." Claire replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of learning, I'm afraid George isn't doing too well at…History." Fred continued

"It's the first day! We haven't even had a History lesson!"

"Well, yes, but George almost failed last year, and our dearest mother wouldn't be very happy if his marks sunk any lower. Normally, I would help, but I've got to keep business up and running."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked

"Well…" George started, catching on, "We were wondering if you would tutor me."

"Tutor you?" Claire thought about it for a moment. _Hmm, well any chance for Lauren to get closer to George would be good, and while I'm pretending to be her, it can give me and chance to find out what happened._

"Alright. I'll tutor you."

"Great. How 'bout you meet him in the common room on Friday, in the afternoon 'free'?" suggested Fred.

"Ok then, it's a date." Claire replied.

* * *

**Once again, i'm hoping all of you liked that chapter. The nest one is underconstruction, but as my chapters are short,it should be ready for next week. I'm so trilled at the response for this story. You reviewers are the most awesomest people ever! And thanks to everyone who also is on the alert and fav lists. This is definatly one of my more sucessful fics. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	8. Mr Darcy

**_A/n: Chapter 8, wherein breakfast is interesting. Really interesting._**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Mr Darcy

The next day, Claire woke up early. She changed in silence and left the dorm before any of her roommates awoke. Just as Claire was about to shut the door, Lauren stirred. She rubbed her eyes and was startled at the quiet thump of the heavy wooden door closing. Wondering what was happening, she went over to her sister's bed to ask Claire, but she found that Claire was already gone. _That must have been her leaving then_, she thought, _I wonder why she was in such a hurry_. For a moment, Lauren contemplated following her, but then she was reminded of why she was shut up in the dorm in the first place. _Him_. If she left the dorm, there was the chance she had to face _him_. And that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. At least no yet.

Claire sat in the common room finishing her homework. Because of Laurens' "lock down", Claire had decided to re-write all her homework and hand it up as Laurens…or Claires'…whoever they thought she was…until things were back to normal. It was lucky that they took most of the same classes. Except for Ancient Runes. Lauren took Divination instead. Claire didn't know what to do about that, but she supposed Professor Trelawney wouldn't really set much homework anyway, since they apparently spent every lessons gazing into crystal balls.

She had just finished the last of it all when footsteps echoed from the stairs. Claire quickly packed up everything, and tried not to look suspicious as a ruffled, red-headed boy stumbled into the common-room. He looked up and noticed her.

"M…orning Lauren." He said, yawning.

"Morning…" Claire wasn't sure who he was, so she guessed. "George."

He smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, just finished some homework. I wanted to get an early start on the day." she replied.

"Claire's studious nature must be rubbing off on you." He grinned. She smiled back, "Must be."

"You want to go down to breakfast?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"Why not?" she shrugged, getting up to take it. Claire allowed herself to be lead down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was expectantly quiet for six thirty in the morning. The only people there were a hand-full of early risers and Professor Butterscotch, who taught the little known subject of Cooking. It was not your ordinary cooking class; Butterscotch had disappeared a few years ago, and returned mysteriously four months later. Ever since then, he was very reclusive and paranoid. And if someone tried to talk to him about it, he would turn them into a porcupine. He only ever took a few students. And the only way to get into his classes was to be invited. When the blonde and red-headed boy walked in, Butterscotch eyed them suspiciously before grabbing the rest of his toast and disappearing out the back door.

Claire turned to her partner. "What's his problem?"

"No idea. Rumour says he went crazy after he was abducted by goblins or something."

"Goblins?"

"Some stories say evil pixies, or fire demons. One says Aliens. Who knows?"

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"You asked." he shrugged.

He led her to a place at the table. It was already filled with all kinds of goodies; bacon, eggs, sausages, omelettes, and even some pastries.

"Since when do we get Danishes for breakfast?" Claire asked, picking up one of the sweet pastries.

"They've always been there, it's just we don't usually get her until later, when all the early birds have already eaten them all. It's you're lucky day!"

"Sweet."

"Indeed." He smiled at the double meaning.

They continued to talk and eat long after they were joined by the rest of the school, slowly trickling into breakfast before lessons.

* * *

Back in the dorm, Lauren rolled over to look at her clock. It was ten in the morning. Everyone would be in class by now. She was really getting tired of staying in her room all day. It was a lot harder to do than she had thought. _I think it's safe to sneak down to the common room for a few hours_, she thought. Lauren got up and threw on her unused clothes. She dug around her trunk until she found that book she had planned to read. The bookmark was still in the front cover. It was the muggle book, _Pride and Prejudice_. Claire had convinced her to try it before she dismissed it, like she did all other muggle literature.

"Well, Mr Darcy, let's go, shall we."

Lauren was right; the common room was empty. She breathed deeply, rejoicing in the feeling of not being in her stuffy dorm room. It felt good be in an open space again. She found her favourite chair by the unlit fireplace and curled up, quickly getting lost in the tale.

Not long after, heavy footsteps came thudding from the stairs. Lauren froze. The red-headed youth came running. He stopped when he noticed Lauren.

"Oh, hey Claire. Why aren't you in class?"

Lauren paused. She was still to wary of the Weaslys to correct him. "I…ah…don't feel too well."

"Fair enough. I slept in. Can't believe Fred let me sleep in." he muttered darkly.

Lauren winced, realising that she was talking to George. _Wait, he thinks I'm Claire!_ "Yeah, that must be annoying."

"Kind of. I didn't really want to go to potions anyway." he grinned wolfishly. Lauren melted inside. "I know what you mean."

"Well, I suppose I had better go. Snape might poison me if I miss the lesson completely."

"Yeah. I hear he's in a pretty bad mood these days, since Harry wasn't expelled."

"You're right about that. See you later, Claire."

"Bye George."

Lauren watched as he left through the portal. Her eyes dropped down to his rear, right before he left her sight. She giggled to herself. _Perhaps there is hope yet_.

* * *

**OOoohhhh! did you see that? now what's going to happen??? **

**Thanks for reading, everyone. And a special thanks to my reviewers. IF you want to be one of those special people, you can! just click the little button in the corner and leave a comment. its that simple! lol. **

**Thanks everyone. **

**Tiger-Cub684**


	9. Forbidden Affection

_A/n: Chapter 9, in which there is arguing. And affection revealed._

* * *

Chapter 9 – Forbidden Affection 

Claire was walking along the corridor. For some reason she felt like giggling girlishly. She glanced shyly at the Weasly who was walking next to her. It would be in character for her to giggle, but, something was telling her to restrain herself. But for someone reason, the urge to laugh was so strong, and she had no idea what was so funny. Claire rearranged her school bag to cover up her struggling attempts at not laughing.

Fred glanced at her.

"Yeah, Potions _was_ funny, wasn't it?" he said, seeing though her cover up.

"Ah, yes, kind of." She replied. "Anyway, you don't _have_ to walk me to Ancient Runes."

"I don't have to, but it's on the way to Herbology. So, no trouble." he grinned.

Claire blushed slightly.

It wasn't long until they got to Claire's class.

"Well, thanks George." Claire said, not really wanting to leave.

"It's ok. Any time, Lauren." he winked. "See you in Charms."

Claire waved before opening the door and going to class.

Fred walked on. _What am I doing?_ He thought furiously. _She's George's girl. Must. Not. Fall. For. Her_.

Worried, he quickly sped up and ended up arriving at his class in record time. If Herbology couldn't distract him from her, nothing could.

* * *

Claire thumped her head against her books.

"Stupid, stupid Claire. You…cannot…like…him!" she said to herself, in between head bangs.

"Claire, are you ok?" asked Professor Bathsheba

Claire put her books down and blushed. "Ah, yes…I'm fine." she said, embarrassed.

"Then sit down, dear."

Claire obeyed the professor and tried to immerse herself in Ancient Runes. If anything was going to distract her from George, Ancient Runes would.

* * *

George was exactly fifteen minutes late to Herbology. Professor Sprout was calm, but sternly reminded him of the many things she could order for punishment in detention if he was late any further. He cowered at the thought. Fred was equally annoyed when he joined him in identifying the five different species of Harmonious Mushrooms, four of which were poisonous.

"Where were you?" Fred demanded, whispering frantically as to not be heard by Sprout.

"I slept in. And when I arrived at potions, five minutes after the lesson was over, Snape made me clean the whole dungeon. I managed to bribe a few house elves into finishing the job for me, in the end." George explained. "Good ol' Blinkey. He'll do anything for Mum's brownies."

"Well, while you were out feeding house elves, I had to walk Lauren to class. And she was giggling."

"Huh?"

"She thought I was you."

"Oh. Wait a minute; are you saying that you were flirting with Lauren? As me? What the heck Fred, why don't you just announce the wedding already?!" George exclaimed sarcastically.

"I think you're overreacting…" Fred mumbled.

"Overreacting? I think you're underreacting! What are you trying to do? I think she's going to tell something's up if you start moving too quickly, Mr. Speedy." Sprout looked in their direction. They pretended to be working. She looked away. "She knows it's my style to take things slowly. It'll take more than looks to keep up the act! We are different in more than just our names! Is any of thins getting through to you?" George whispered frantically.

"Look, just relax. It's all fine -" Fred started,

"Fine? You're going to blow our cover, and I don't think either of the girls will be happy when they discover what we've been doing!"

"But they won't discover. You'll go to the study session today as planned and you can sort it out from there. Everything will be fine, as long as you play it cool."

George looked sceptical, but agreed. "Fine. But you had better be right. Or _Claire_ won't want to speak to us either."

Fred winced.

* * *

Lauren was still sitting in the common room. She was up to the seventh chapter. The book was good, but it was becoming increasingly boring to sit and read in the common room all day. She had been in lock down since Sunday. And the walls were beginning to feel like collapsing in.

"I have to get out."

Lauren closed her book headed out into the hall. The cold air reflected off the stone walls was refreshing after the suffocating warmth of the common room. Enjoying the freedom, she slowly made her way outside and to the lake. The Giant Squid was floating on the surface, sunbaking in the last of the summer sun. Lauren sat down, leaning on a cedar tree on the edge of the lake and resumed reading.

* * *

George walked stony faced next to his brother. Fred was busy talking to Chloe Synums, a fifth year Ravenclaw. She was curling her brown hair around her finger as they talked. George scowled. How could Fred be flirting with other girls at a time like this? He elbowed Fred and pulled him along. Fred apologised and said goodbye to Chloe as best he could, whilst being tugged along the busy corridor.

"What's the problem Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Oh, it's just that I have this brother, who decided to pretend to be me and flirt with the girl I like, and now, I have a date with her and she's going to know everything because someone couldn't keep leash on his –"

"Hey Gorge, Fred." interrupted a voice.

Fred looked up, thankful for the interruption. "Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"Great. But it's been stressful being around Harry lately. He's just so moody." she replied.

"What about Ron, eh?" Fred winked.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at him quizzically. "What ever are you talking about?"

"Fred! I'm so sick of you avoiding it! We have to end it now!" George yelled at his brother in frustration.

"What are you talking about, George?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. He's talking about nothing. As usual. You'd better get to class. You wouldn't want to be late would you?" Fred recovered.

She looked at them suspiciously. "I guess not." she agreed slowly. "See you later."

Hermione left. "Merlin, George, what were you thinking? We can't let Hermione know! You are many things, but subtle is not one of them."

"That's it. I can't do this any more. You go on the date with Lauren." George shoved his books into Fred's arms and walked off.

"Wait! George, come back!"

George ignored him and headed for the main entrance.

Fred swore. This wasn't going as he imagined it at all.

* * *

**I know it's been a while. Blame school. and my lack of motivation, until this morning. Well, you guys know the drill. Please leave a review. And have an awesome New Year!**


	10. The Date

**_An: Chapter 10, wherein the identity crisis runs rampant and confessions are made._**

**_Disclaimer: don't own Fred and George, or Professor Binns. But the rest here are mine. _**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Date

Claire sat in the common room. Her books were already set out on the table in front of her. Since she had never had a date before, Claire wasn't sure if George had intended for them to do any actual studying at all. The more she thought of it that way, the more she regretted starting the whole charade. What if George thinks it's a real date? How awkward would _that_ be? What if he wants to kiss her? She had heard plenty of stories from her mother about a certain Sirius Black, back in his school years, and all the things he used to get up to. Sure, George wasn't really like that at all, but still, boys can be unpredictable. She fiddled with her quill with impatience. That kind of thinking wasn't going to do her any good. She was there for Lauren. She must be strong, and dominant, and retaining some kind of grasp of self-control. No-matter what, she wouldn't touch him. She couldn't. George belongs to Lauren.

* * *

Fred paced nervously back and fourth in front of the Fat Lady. He had been pacing for quite a while now. The Fat Lady pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. She was due for a Bridge game with the Speckled Witch and Strawberry Girl in a few minutes. She knew it was her duty as a Gate Keeper to give everyone a chance to enter, but this was just too much. She spoke up. 

"Boy, are you going to give me the password and enter or not? I don't have all day." she said sternly.

Fred looked up, surprised. "Oh. Um. Right. Just a few more – "

She began to glare at him.

"Alright then. No time like the present." he laughed weakly.

"Just say the password." the Fat Lady pursed her lips together.

"Gooseberries."

Muttering something along the lines of "About blooming time", the Fat Lady swung her portrait open, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Fred walked through and quickly scanned the room for Lauren. He saw a blonde twin sitting at one of the tables, work set out, chewing on her quill. Fred walked up and dropped his armful of books on the table next to her.

"Hello Lauren." Fred greeted, taking the seat next to hers.

Claire smiled back at Fred. She did her best to hide how absolutely terrified she was.

She took a deep breath. "So, are you ready to study…ah….History?"

Fred glanced into her eyes. "Sure." he smiled.

* * *

Lauren yawned. She'd spent most of the afternoon in that spot, reading her book. She was almost finished. It was just perfect. The setting autumn sun warmed the air around her, and created fantastical colours in the sky among the clouds and in the reflection in the lake. A lazy breeze blew in, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. It was so perfect, Lauren felt like she could stay there forever. 

Suddenly, a shadow was cast across her face. She looked up. George was standing over her, cheeks flushed with anger, eyes full of confusion and his underlying expression weary.

"George!" Lauren exclaimed. She hadn't expected to meet anyone outside.

"Lauren? I thought you were supposed in the common room with F – ah, me." he replied, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, right. I was," she made up quickly. She had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to go along with it anyway, "but I decided to come outside…with you."

George scrunched his eyebrows. "Oh. Well, did you bring your books?"

Again, she had no idea what he was referring to. "No. I think I left them in my dorm. Sorry."

George nodded. "That's ok. I didn't really want to study anyway."

"Hmm." Lauren replied, pretending to agree.

They sat in silence for a while, staring into the depths of the lake. Lauren played with the grass next to her, distractedly.

"So, remind me, why were we going to study?" she asked, breaking the silence.

George blushed. "Umm … because I needed a tutor for History. Still do, I guess. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, of course. That's right. Just…had a mental blank, for a second." she smiled nervously.

The silence resumed.

After a while, Lauren spoke up again. "So, what were you going to do then?"

"Huh?" George was confused once more.

"If you weren't going to study with me, why did you come?"

George looked away. "Ah…you know, it's…it's kind of a funny story." he started, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Fred had the impression that this was supposed to kind of be…a ...a date."

"Oh." was all Lauren could manage. This time, it was her turn to blush. All her previous shyness returned instantly. She thought back to that night. The night her heart was broken. But now the boy was sitting next to her, blushing. It didn't make sense. She had to do something to find out the truth; whether George really liked her back or not. She recalled her sisters' words, the ones that previously inspired her to act. She found the courage once more.

"Fred was right." she said quietly.

"Huh?" George looked up.

"Fred was right." she repeated, louder.

"About what?"

"About this being a date." she replied, using all her courage. He didn't reply. She began to feel humiliated. Maybe she was wrong. The silence was more painful that a thousand hot knives, cutting into her soul.

But then, all the pain vanished, with just two simple words.

"Thank Merlin."

Lauren looked into Georges' eyes. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. It was all very sweet and simple. No tongue. But Lauren was elated all the same. All her previous fears melted away. She felt as though they were the only two people in the world, floating on a cloud, far away from the troubles of society. But just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. George pulled away. She felt disappointed, and was already missing his lips pressed against hers.

"Sorry." he muttered, embarrassed.

Lauren couldn't help herself; she started to laugh. For some reason, unbeknown to her, there was something completely hilarious.

George looked hurt. "What's so funny?"

Lauren managed to stop and catch her breath. "You."

"How am _I_ funny?...I mean, _right now_, how am I funny?"

She thought for a moment. She had really known it all along. "You're just so clueless." she smiled.

George opened his mouth to argue, but realised that she was right.

"I mean, you'd think you'd know, after I already told you that I fancy you, like a week ago. And then you kiss me, and still don't get it. It's frustrating, you know?"

George frowned. "So, you really do like me?"

"Of course."

"Oh. I thought Fred might have been lying."

"What would Fred know about all this?" Lauren wasn't sure that George was talking about.

"He's the one you – I mean, I talk to Fred about all these things. All the time." He said quickly. George wasn't quite ready to reveal what had really happened that night. It was too embarrassing to admit what a coward he was.

"Oh. I see. Well, I really do like you. I think that's quite established now. But, the question is," she began, taking a deep breath, "Do you like me?"

George hesitated for a moment, caught unaware at the sudden question. He sighed with relief. "Lauren, of course I like you. I've had a thing for you since we met."

"What, back in first year?" she was shocked.

"Well, maybe not exactly, but it was about the end first year. After you pranked Flitch on April Fools. That enchanted paint can was brilliant." he looked at her in awe.

"You've liked me all these years? I had no idea."

"I know. I'm a great actor." he joked.

"I'll say." she agreed.

"And I desperately wanted to tell you. But I was afraid you'd laugh at me." George confessed.

"You were afraid? That's the exact reason why I didn't tell you for the last three years."

"You've liked me that long too? Looks like we're both great actors."

"More like fools. I can't believe it. All this time we've wasted. I feel like such an idiot." Lauren smacked her forehead.

George laughed. "A very attractive idiot."

"Oh shut up." she shoved him playfully. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. They kissed once more.

* * *

"…_And so, it happened that in 1563, the Elves of Whitmore Forest gained their independence from the Great Elvin Monarchy and started their own form of government._" Claire quoted in a bored monotone. 

"You sound just like Binns when you talk like that." Fred commented, chewing on his quill.

Claire looked up from the thick text book. "I do, don't I?"

"Indeed. If you only coughed every five sentences, it would be a perfect imitation."

Claire laughed. "I know! It's so strange. What could possibly make a ghost cough?"

"Ghost dust? I dunno. Maybe he does it on purpose." Fred shrugged, smiling.

"Who would purposely cough? And why?"

"That is a very good question. Perhaps we should ask him next lesson. That is, if we don't all fall asleep. He has like, got to be the most boring professor ever!"

Claire cracked up laughing. The long day and beating up her brain by reading old boring history books had exhausted her. She was beyond sleepy and had finally reached what she liked to call, a 'tired high'.

"Did you just snort?" Fred asked, after hearing a misplaced noise amongst her laugher.

This caused her to laugh even more. Fred started laughing too. Two first years, who had been quietly talking in the corner, suddenly got up and left.

Claire managed to stop first. "I think we just scared those kids away." she said, catching her breath.

"It's funny how easy little kids are to scare. Like when me and George were trying to sell some Skiving Snack boxes to some first years, the girls just all ran away squealing as soon as they heard the word vomit. Such wimps." Fred told her.

Claire started laughing again, but stopped suddenly. "You mean, you and Fred, right?"

"Huh?"

"Just then, you said, 'me and George', but you _are_ George, so, you must mean Fred, right?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course. I meant Fred. I get a bit muddled up sometimes. You know, since we're twins and everything. You know what I mean, right Lauren?" he recovered, mentally cursing for his slip up.

Claire looked away. "Yeah, get muddled up all the time." she muttered.

"You know, Lauren, I've got to be honest with you." Fred started.

Claire looked up. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"I don't really want to study. In fact, I don't really need to."

"Then why did you ask me to help you?" she asked, already guessing what he was about to say.

"I asked you, more as a date."

"A date?" Claire blushed. Her fears were confirmed.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. It was just the only way I could think of to ask you out, without actually asking you." he confessed.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" she asked.

"Because I was afraid you'd say no." he replied quietly.

An awkward silence descended.

Claire broke it. "Ok, George, I've got a confession to make. I'm not entirely sure what happened the other night, but all I know is, I really do like you. Like, really. And I think you like me to."

Fred was surprised, happy and sad all at the same time. He hadn't been expecting that response. And he was thrilled that she liked him, but then, devastated that it was George she liked. But at the time, he was too intoxicated by fatigue to care.

"You're right. I really like you too." They slowly leaned in and kissed. Screw George, he thought, _he_ was in love with Lauren.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. you guys rock! **

**Just to clear a few things up, since people have been expressing their concern at being a bit confused, here's basically what happened:**

**Fred and Claire were on a "date" pretening to be Lauren and George. They both thought the other was Lauren or George. And now each of them thinks they are in love with George or Lauren (respectively), not realising that they really are Fred and Claire. **

**Outside, the real George and Lauren end up on a real "date', knowing full well who the other is. And at the same time realising that they do care for each other. **

**Basically, George and Lauren are official, and so are Fred and Claire, but in their case, they are acting under aliases and don't really know it.**

**And if that was even more confusing, well, i don't know how best to explain it. If you're confused, try reading it again, or asking me a question, preferably a direct one that allows me to explain more simply. But overall, sorry if it is confusing. I know i understand it all, but that's because i'm the one writing it. **

**Also, sorry if Fred and George seem a bit OOC. The thing is, the only side we really see of them in the books is the prankster, class-clown kind of side. For all we know, they could really be something along the lines of my version, if Rowling had focused on them alittle more. So, in my defence, i don't really think they are OOC at all. **

**Anyway, thanks again to those of you who reviewed, and even if you only read it, thanks too. You guys make my story what it is. So have a fantastic day, and please review if you think you can spare the time:D**


	11. Confusion

**A/n: _CHapter 11, wherein Claire and Lauren are confused._**

**_The usual disclaimers apply_**

Chapter 11 - Confusion

Later that night, Claire was sitting on her bed in her dorm, waiting for her sister. When she had gotten back to the dorm, several hours earlier, she was surprised to find that Lauren wasn't still in bed. She had expected her to still be in mourning. Past experience told her that she should be. In fact, she was _relying_ on it. But now, Lauren had gone. To pass the time, she thought back to the afternoon, and her pleasantly surprising, and yet, at the same time, disastrous, date with George. Or, who she thought was George, at least.

He had been an amazing kisser. His passion had swept her away from her worries, and she had completely forgotten all about Lauren. It had taken several moments after for her to regain her breath. She could honestly say that she had never felt anything like it before, and it's not like it was her first kiss, or anything. She certainly wasn't a slut, but she _had_ gone through a few boyfriends in the past, even if none of them had taken her on an official 'date', and then promptly dumping them mostly on the grounds of being childish, immature, insensitive and downright idiotic. But George was different. Both of the Weasly twins were. On the outside, they were fun-loving pranksters, young-at-heart and always the first to crack a joke. But underneath that, they were smart, kind, savvy and, as she now knew, passionate.

She and Lauren had been good friends with them for years, sticking together in first year as they were both sets of twins, and so Claire had known that there was defiantly more than meets the eye with Fred and George, but, she had still never expected this. Possibly since all their past flings had been short-lived, superficial, and in Fred's case, purely physical. And of all their past conquests, none of the girls had ever mentioned being told "I love you". Not even "I like you". Usually, the only words exchanged were "You're really hot. Fancy meeting me in the broom cupboard?"

George, of course, had used more class with his invites, but with basically the same motives.

And even though they had spent a good several minutes snogging in the common room, Claire knew that there was something different. After they had broken away, (and taken some time to recover lost air) Claire had quickly made some excuse about feeding her (nonexistent) goldfish and fled to her dorm. She had glanced back, half-way up the stairs, to find George looking at her longingly.

But Lauren was the one who was supposed to end up with George. For years she had listened to Laurens little fantasies and dreams and whole-heartedly supported her, as s good sister should. But now, she was snogging him in the common room, while she was off gallivanting Merlin-knows where, probably lost and hurt, and with no knowledge of the betrayal her own twin sister was involved with. It was all so confusing. Claire found herself drowning in her own mind. Her over-thinking was driving her insane. If someone didn't come in to talk to her soon, she feared that she might scream.

Suddenly, the door opened. Lauren walked in, dazed, and lightly shut it behind her.

She met her sister's gaze. A large smile spread across her face.

"Claire, I had the most fantastic afternoon in my life!"

Claire stood up. "Lauren? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Lauren was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" then she remembered, "Oh right. That. Well, I decided that locking myself away in my room for a week is far too unhealthy. I mean, I've been surviving on chocolate and tap water. It's hardly a beneficial diet. So, I went down this morning and read that book you gave me, and I had the most wonderful day, wait until you hear this – "

"Lauren, I have to tell you something," Claire interrupted, no-longer able to stand the guilt. "I kissed George."

Lauren stopped talking and started blankly at her sister. Finally, a confused look broke through. "Say what?"

Claire took a deep breath and sighed. "I kissed George."

"When?" Lauren was shocked.

"This afternoon, in the common room."

"But that's impossible." Lauren blurted.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, not expecting this reaction.

"You couldn't have kissed him. Because I was kissing him. I've been with George all afternoon. That's what I was going to tell you. He asked me out. We're a couple now. What you're saying makes no sense."

This time, it was Claire's turn to be confused. "But _I_ was on a date with him. He and Fred organised the 'study date' with me and George."

"Why would George organise a study date with _you_? You've been saying for years that there are signs that he likes me." Lauren asked.

Claire looked away. "Um, probably because, he thought I was you." she admitted.

"And why would he think that?" Lauren demanded, hands on her hips.

"Well, you see, after That Night, and you were so upset, I decided to try and find out what happened…by pretending to be you."

Lauren looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, it sounded smarter in my head." Claire replied, quietly.

"Let me get this straight, after my heart was dashed mercilessly to pieces – "

"I think you're exaggerating just a little."

"You decided to streak you hair like mine and pretend to be me. And interact with the culprit, trying to discover that boys are just complete clueless arses sometimes." she summarised.

"Well, yes. Wait, I never said that."

"I know. I came to some conclusions while I was shut away."

"But I thought you loved George. I thought you were a couple now."

"Now yes, but on that night, well…I dunno."

"That's _why_ I did all this. To find out _exactly_ what _happened_." Claire stressed.

Lauren frowned, but gave up. Although somewhat foolish, her sisters' actions had good intentions.

"But what about _now_? Which one of us kissed George?" Lauren asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. It's the one time that them being identical is a problem." Claire mused.

"Hey, I just had another thought. If you've been pretending to be me the whole time, does that mean that both Fred and George think they've kissed me?"

"I guess that does. They must be just as confused as we are. But I wasn't you the whole time. I switched a bit. But yes, most of the times that I was with the twins, I was pretending to be you. I'm surprised they couldn't tell the difference. Sure we look alike, but we're not exactly the same."

"I know, but you _did_ do several years of acting classes when you were younger." Lauren reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I must have been doing such a good job, that I didn't even need to _try_ to be you."

"You weren't _that_ good."

Claire rolled her eyes. "This is getting us nowhere."

"So, what are we going to do then, Drama Queen?"

Claire ignored her comment. "We're going to do exactly what I was doing before, pretending to be each other. Except, this time, you know what's going on. For now, we don't approach the twins unless we're together. Once we do so, we can work together to try and work out who's who. That's the most important thing. Once that's sorted, we'll have to work out some way of being able to tell them apart later, and then choose an identity, and work out who kissed who, and what happened that night. Got it?"

Lauren looked at her confused. "Not really."

Claire sighed. "Fine, I'll explain as we go along, but for now, just do as I say, ok?"

"OK," Lauren nodded, overenthusiastically.

Claire sighed in relief. At least her sister was back to her old self.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to upload. I actully wrote it a while back, and i'm not sure why i didn't post it sooner. oh well. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**No time for huge a/n's today. just R&R if you wish. **

**Ciao**

**Tiger-Cub684**


	12. Herbology

**_A/N: Chapter 12, wherein the girls devise a plan, as to the boys, and poor little Eric the Owl gets wet._**

**_Disclaimer: if i owned this, do you honestly think i'd be writing it as fanfiction?_**

Chapter 12 – Herbology

"Ok now students, once you've selected your Beetle Bell plant remember to use the ink spell I just taught you to mark a colour of your choice on the underside on one of the leaves. Then, you will have ten minutes to study your plants before bringing them back to the table. After that, the plants will be shuffled and you will have to identify it amongst the others without seeing the ink mark." Professor Sprout instructed her class. "This is an exercise in your recognition skills, so pay attention. Now, off you go."

Claire chose the nearest plant from the table and brought it back to her work bench where Lauren sat, waiting with her own plant already. She was looking at the plant very closely…perhaps too closely.

"Lauren!" Claire said suddenly.

Lauren jumped in surprise. "Oh, hey Claire. What do we do again?"

Claire sighed. She followed Lauren's previous line of sight which lead right to the Weasly twins, who were sitting in front of them, huddling over the plants suspiciously.

"We're identifying the plants, Lauren. Just do as I do."

Claire sat down and pulled her plants' biggest leaf towards her. She held her wand over the underside and said the spell. An emerald green ink blot shot out of her wand and landed on the leaf. Lauren did the same, except with a purple spot.

Claire sat back and looked at the plants. They certainly looked identical. It was only from the hidden ink spot that they could be told apart. That and the tiny caterpillar munching on one of Lauren's leaves. But Lauren was too busy staring at the twins to notice.

It gave Claire an idea. She pulled out her wand and said the ink spell again, this time, aiming for one of the twins'. A purple spot hit one of them on the back of his neck. He reached back to scratch it, having felt something there, but didn't seem too worried.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked in a frantic whisper.

"Telling them apart." Claire replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now, the next time we talk to them, we'll be able to check the back of his neck and see who he is." She explained.

"Oh, good idea. But which one is he?"

"Hmmm, let's find out." Claire replied. "Hey Fred!" she called out.

The boy without the spot turned around. "Yeah?"

"Oh…um…damn, I forgot what I was going to say. Never mind." she improvised.  
Fred shrugged his shoulders and turned back around.

"There we are, George has the purple spot, and Fred doesn't. Now well know who we're talking to."

"But what if they were pretending to be one another again? Then _Fred_ is the one who has the spot."

"Let's just give them the benefit of the doubt and assume that it was Fred who just answered."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"Then we'll at least be able to tell if they keep switching identities on us."

"What if Fred notices the ink on George?"

"They're boys, Lauren," She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They don't notice _anything_."

Lauren couldn't argue there.

"Ok, time's up class," Professor Sprout interrupted, "bring back your plants and we'll see who was paying attention."

* * *

"So, what's the plan now?" George asked his brother as they were walking from Herbology.

"Plan?"

"You _do_ have a plan, right?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Fred asked him, bemused.

"Oh, I dunno, it might have been at breakfast when you said to me 'George, I have a plan to sort this mess out, by the way, pass the bacon.'"

"Oh, right."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking, we arrange some more dates with the girls."

"And then…?"

"Then what?"

"That's your whole plan? 'Arrange dates with the girls'? That's all you've come up with so far." George asked him in disbelief.

"Well, yes. That's it." Fred admitted.

George stared at him. "That's pathetic."

"Well, you come up with a better idea then." Fred defended.

"Ok, I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, what's _your_ plan then?"

"We arrange some more dates with the girls – "

"That's exactly what I said."

"And _then_ we…wait…um….oh, I've got it, then, we go on these dates, switching each time until we establish who is who, and then work out who we each kissed."

"And how do we do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do we work out who is who? They're completely identical." Fred replied.

"Not completely. Laurens' eyes have a blue circle around her iris, but you have to look carefully cos it can be hard to see amongst the green." George started to stare at the wall with a dreamy look on his face.

"George, come back to me George." Fred said quickly, clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, right, where was I?"

"I don't want to know."

The boys continued walking in silence.

"Hey, do you remember when we didn't need physical attributes to tell them apart? When we could do it instinctively?" Fred remembered.

"Yeah, we used to be so good at that; something about us both being twins."

"What ever happened to that?"

"I think we've gotten a bit more cautious considering all the mix ups lately."

"Hmm, it's a real shame though."

"Yeah. Don't worry; it'll go back to the way it was eventually." George reassured him.

"I hope so, I really do."

* * *

Lauren sat on her bed, next to the large window in their dorm, brushing her long hair. The other girls in their dorm were all getting ready for bed. Steph and June were having a conversation about how cute Lee Jordan was.

"I so love his hair! It's all reggae" Steph giggled.

"I know, it's all 'I don't care about how I look'. That style is sooo sexy!" June replied.

"What do you think, Lauren?" Steph asked.

"Sure, he's cute." Lauren agreed, not really paying attention. She was watching the dark storm clouds gather outside. Winter was coming. It was getting colder each day.

Suddenly, something solid and damp hit the window. Lauren jumped and rushed over to see what it was.

A brown owl appeared, flapping frantically, outside the window. Lauren let it in, and the wet bird tumbled onto the rug.

"Poor thing." she crooned, lifting the owl onto her bed. She saw the note tied to its leg and took it off.

It was addressed to her. Curious, she opened it. It read:

_**Lauren**_

_**Meet me in the astronomy tower in half an hour. Wear something warm. **_

_**George.**_

Excitedly, she rushed into the bathroom where Claire was brushing her teeth. She showed her the note.

"When did you get that?" Claire asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Just then."

"Are you going to go?"

"Of course. Oh! I'd better get ready." Lauren ran back to her trunk and started searching for clothes.

Claire followed her out. "Do you think _he'll_ be there?" she asked her quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

Lauren paused. "Well, I hope so. But I guess I'll find out, won't I?"

Claire frowned. "What if it's Fred?"

"Then we'll know for certain who kissed who, won't we?"

"Hmm, I guess."

Lauren looked up at her twin sister. "Don't worry Claire, it'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

**_Well, it's been a while, hasn't it. Unfortunatly, senior year is proving way to time consuming to have regular updates here. It's only because my term holidays are so close, and because a new reader promted me, that i actully wrote a new chapter and updated now. But it may be november until the next one comes out. :(. oh well, at least the most important school year is half way over. i can see the light at the end of the tunnel. _**

**_So, i hope you liked that, and please review. If i get enough, it may encourage me to update sooner than November. _**

**_have an awesome weekend_**

**_Tiger-Cub684 ;D_**


	13. The Astronomy Tower

**_A/N: Chapter 13, wherein Lauren and George stir up some gossip_**

**_Warning: Implied lemon_**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Astronomy Tower

George paced impatiently back and forwards in the Astronomy tower, waiting for Lauren. He was beginning to doubt that she would ever come. _If only I still had the map_, he thought, remembering the Marauders Map that he and Fred had given to Harry a few years earlier, _then I could see if she's coming or not_.

Suddenly, he heard the latch on the door creak, and he instinctively leapt for the shadows in case it was Flitch. George was relieved when his favourite blonde walked in instead.

"Lauren, you came!" he said, relieved.

"Of course I did," she smiled

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before George remembered what he had arranged.

"Um, I've got a bit of a picnic here for you." he said, gesturing to the floor where he had set up a blanket with some left over pudding swiped from the kitchens, a few bottles of butterbeer and candles, as per Lee Jordan's suggestion.

"Aww, how sweet." Lauren replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They sat down to a nervous silence. Neither was sure on what to do. George desperately didn't want to ruin things between them again.

"Um, you look really pretty," he said nervously, blushing.

"Thanks." she replied, also blushing, tugging at her shoulder-length jumper she had grabbed in her haste to meet him on time. She had pulled her jeans out of the middle of her laundry pile, thankful once again at how resilient denim was.

"Want a butterbeer?" Offered George

"Sure" Lauren replied, hoping the weak alcohol would help calm her nerves. She accepted the bottle and took a long gulp of the warm liquid.

"…so, um…" George searched for a way to start the conversation, "I really like you." "I know," she smiled.

"You know, I've never really done this before,"

"Done what?"

"This. Go on a _real_ date."

"Oh, I have, but nothing quite like this," she had an idea, "George, sorry if you think this is too impulsive…"

"What are you –"

Lauren quickly reached over and began to kiss him passionately. After recovering from the shock, George reciprocated, brushing her cheek gently with his finger tips.

Taking it as a sign, she pushed him until he was on the floor, and climbed on to his stomach.

"You sure?" he asked, breaking away for air.

Lauren nodded, and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

Light was streaming through the large square holes in the stone walls which served as windows in the astronomy tower. Lauren felt safe and euphoric, lying in the sun under the blanket on the cold stone floor, her true love with his arm draped over her. She pulled his hand closer into view and looked at his watch. It was seven o'clock.

_We should get going before too many people notice we're gone_, the thought.

She heard a sleepy sigh as George rolled to the other side. Thoroughly awake, she sat up, scanning the floor she her clothes. She found her jumper just a few feet away from George's sleeping head. Reaching for it, she couldn't help but notice the back of his neck. There was the purple ink spot.

_Then that must be George_, she thought. _Thank Merlin_.

After she was dressed, she decided to wake up George. She kneeled over to his sleeping form and nudged him.

"George, wake up,"

He didn't stir.

She tried harder. "George, wake up now. You're going to miss breakfast."

This time his eyes blinked open sleepily as he yawned.

"Mornin' Lauren," he said groggily, the memories of last night coming back to him. "Um, did we do what I think we did last night?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Oh," he blushed, "Just making sure I didn't dream it all."

She reached down and kissed him again. "Silly. Now get up. We have to go."

"Alright. I notice you waited until after you were dressed before waking me up." he teased.

She smacked him playfully and tossed him his shirt. "Just get dressed. The other's are bound to notice we're gone if we miss breakfast."

* * *

Claire yawned as she walked down the stairs from the dorms to the common room. She was not looking forward to a full day of lessons. Luckily the holidays were only a couple of weeks away.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she bumped into someone muscular and tall.

"Sorry" she mumbled, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes.

"Claire!" replied the boy.

"Fred. What's up?"

"Did Lauren make it back last night?" he asked.

"You know, now that you mention it, she wasn't in her bed this morning. So I guess no. Why?"

"George didn't come back either."

A thought occurred to her. "You don't think they –"

"I think they did." he replied.

"No, really?" she was in disbelief.

"It's possible. I mean, they love each other right?" Fred reasoned.

"True. And they're both hormonal teenagers. But really, here, at school? In the Astronomy tower? I'm glad I don't do astronomy. That place is now forever tainted."

"Somehow I doubt they're the first people to do it there." Fred replied.

"Uck, I don't even want to think about it. But for real, Lauren and George?"

"I know, it's kind of freaking me out too."

"Maybe they both just fell asleep. It was late. We don't now for certain –"

At the moment, the Fat Lady portrait swung open to reveal a ruffled looking red-head, attached to a clingy blonde creature. George almost dropped Lauren when he saw their audience.

"They did." Claire confirmed.

"Oh, Hi Claire." Lauren said weakly, "What are you guys talking about?" blushing in embarrassment. George retained his grip on her, although he set her down on the ground.

"You…you...." Claire struggled to find the words,

"You dog!" Fred declared cheerfully, coming over to smack his twin on the shoulder.

George's face flushed in embarrassment.

Claire pulled her sister away from the Weaslys.

"Did you seriously spend the night with him?" she asked Lauren quietly.

"Yes, and it was amazing." Lauren replied.

Claire was stunned. She hadn't quite expected this.

"Did you use…" she trailed off

"Oh, crap, no. I didn't think." Lauren smacked her forehead.

Always the resourceful one, Claire replied, "Don't worry. I'll get you some worm-root from the potions cupboard before lunch," referring to the chewable root which was a commonly used contraceptive, best used within a week afterwards to avoid and unexpected surprises.

"Thanks," Lauren replied, relieved. She was only seventeen after all. The last thing she needed was a kid.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here; to pick up the pieces when you go and do something impulsive," Claire replied coldly.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, and it wasn't like that. _I_ made the first move. And we're in love. I know it was kinda soon, and I know he and Fred have a bit of reputation, but this is different. I love him, Claire. I'm not just another knot on his proverbial bed-post."

Claire was still wary, but Lauren insisted. "Fine. Just be careful. And I hope your right. For both our sakes, I really do."

* * *

Fred watched as his brother and the twin, who he was assuming was Lauren, sat closely together at the breakfast table. They kept whispering things to each other and giggling. Other students were beginning to notice this new development and Fred could hear snippets of the gossip around him.

"…_I heard they were out all night together_…"

"…_someone said that she's having his baby_…"

"…_He's a bit of a man-slut, isn't he_…"

That last person was Melanie, a passing Ravenclaw who had once been on a "date" with George about a year ago. In fact, quite a few of his and George's past "dates" were looking on with deep disapproval. Fred tried his best to ignore them.

Ron sat down next to him. "Is it true? Did George really sleep with her?" he asked his older brother.

Fred looked at him. "Aren't you a bit young to be asking that?"

Ron looked offended. "I'm fifteen. I'm old enough. So, did they?"

Fred gave in, "Apparently. But keep it to yourself, and your little friends if you have to. But don't tell Ginny, and definitely don't tell Mum. She'd go mental if she found out."

"I won't tell, but Ginny already knows. Not my fault. Half the school knows by now, it's no surprise." He replied, before getting up and walking back to Harry and Hermione.

Fred was worried. He knew that the teachers weren't exactly dumb to gossip. Would they do anything? Would they tell his parents? He knew that his father would be more accepting of the whole thing. Arthur had told them countless stories of his own school days with Molly, as much as it was painful to hear. But their mother was a stern woman, and although traditional in few ways, this was defiantly one of them.

He looked back to the happy couple. They acted as if they were the only two people in the room. And that was probably true in their minds.

But despite all the trouble it promised, Fred couldn't help but smile. His brother was happy, and apparently in love. And no one could remain angry at that.

* * *

**Wow, i know, an update. I'm afraid that's the closest you guys are going to get for a "sex scene" in any of my work at this point. Why? because i firstly wouldn't really know how to write one, and i don't really want to go into that much graphic detail anyway. If you want something like that, you'll have to look elsewhere, sorry. But i tried to keep it classy, and i think i managed to do that. **

**Just a few notes: I'm kind of ignoring the cannon events that would be happening in this, which i'm guessing would take place in the fifth book. It's just much easier this way. And since the focus of the fic isn't Harry or the rest of the gang, i think it's not really that big a deal. I usually try to stick to cannon as much as possible in my fics, but this one is the exception. **

**The good news is i'm only 3 days away from saying good bye to my high school years and all it's burdens, so updates should be more frequent from now on. :D Now the only thing stopping me is writers block, which i thankfully don't quite have now, so the near future looks good :)**

**Thanks heaps to all my reviewers, especially** padfootROX, Lizzy88, JennieTheJewel **and** Yamazaki Hikaru, **who all reviewed my last chapter. You guys rock :D Anyone is free to join them (lol)**

**Well, thats it for now. Until next time, stay awesome!**

**~Tiger-Cub684**


	14. Instant Love

Chapter 14 – Instant Love

Fred tried his best to avert his gaze from the happy couple in front of him. They were all walking to Charms, usually only a few minutes away, but today Fred felt that it was the longest walk he'd ever taken to get there. Claire scowled next to him, having just caught up to the group a moment ago.

"What's in the jar?" he asked, referring to the jar she was carrying and was yet to put away.

"Worm-root, from the potions lab." she replied.

"For her?" he asked, nodding to her twin.

"Yep."

"Ah." he understood. He hadn't had time to talk properly with George about what had happened the night before, but was guessing that Lauren and Claire had.

They continued to walk on in silence. Although Fred and Claire had somewhat confessed their feelings for one another several weeks ago, all that had been forgotten in light of recent events. And now Fred was thoroughly confused as to which twin he had confessed this too, and which one he was really in love with. He didn't know what to think.

Claire was faring a bit better though. Having established in her mind that it was Fred who she had kissed, she no longer felt guilty over possibly making a move on her sister's boyfriend. But now she wasn't sure about Fred. Did he like her? Or did he also like Lauren? And was it really Fred? She couldn't think of anyway to absolutely prove which twin it was who she was talking to. Right now it could be George. Maybe they swapped every other day. That last thought disgusted her. Two brothers sharing a girl without her knowledge. It went against all the unwritten twin rules. It was just wrong.

Finally, they all arrived at Charms class. George and Lauren paired up, of course, so Claire was left sitting next to Fred. Not that she really minded. Despite all the romantic confusion, he was still one of her closest friends, even if this whole year had been weird.

"Today, class, we shall be moving on to a new Charm. Magic has many wonderful capabilities, as you know by now, and many of those require good judgement as to when and were it may be appropriate to use it." Professor Flitwick announced. "Today, we shall be learning one such spell. Now, I must warn you, toying with another's emotions is not something you should do, without magic let alone with. It has its consequences, and as such, you shall only be learning a few basic spells which all wear off after no more than a few days, as to not cause any permanent damage."

"What's it going to be, a love spell?" Fred jokingly suggested to Claire.

"Today I shall teach you all how to perform a temporary Love Spell." said Professor Flitwick

"Looks like you were right." Claire muttered back.

"He can't be serious, can he?"

"Now partner up. Don't worry, there aren't any side-effects. This is perfectly harmless and at your level it will easily wear off after a few minutes."

"I guess he is." Fred commented, hardly believing how strange the day had become since waking up.

"Might as well work together than." Claire suggested, glaring at Cynthia, who had come up behind Fred with the intention of asking to be his partner.

"Yeah, might as well." Fred replied.

Claire watched victoriously as Cynthia walked away disappointed.

"What are you looking at?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she dismissed.

Claire and George spent the majority of Flitwick's lecture passing notes.

'Can you believe how fast word has spread about us?' Lauren wrote.

'**It's unbelievable, yet completely predictable at the same time. The castle loves gossip**.' he wrote back.

'I know. Did you hear some of the rumours?'

'**I heard the one about you apparently carrying my baby. That one would've scared me if I didn't know that it was impossible**.'

'Hmm…'

'**Wait, we didn't…have you done anything to deal with it just in case?**'

'Don't worry. Claire got something for me.'

'**When? did you plan last night and get something in advance or do you guys just keep that kind of stuff handy?**'

'Don't be ridiculous. We're not sluts. And last night just happened. She got it this morning after potions.'

'**Oh, so that's why she was late. Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything by it**.'

'You're forgiven. I could never stay angry at you anyway'

'**You know I love you, right?**'

Lauren smiled. She would never get tired of this. 'I know. I love you too. I would've never had come to the astronomy tower last night if I didn't.'

"Do you think they're even paying attention?" Claire whispered back to Fred.

"Not likely," he replied. They had been having their own secret conversation while watching their other halves publicly embarrass themselves through their excessive couple-ness…or at least that was their opinion.

"I mean, it's been like one day. One day! Could the sex _really_ have been that good?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Must've been," he replied, "I can't think of any other reason why they've progressed so quickly."

"Hmm. It's like they're two completely different people now."

Fred smiled. "You don't suppose they were kidnapped by aliens and replaced with look-alikes, do you?"

"You know, now that you mention it…" Claire laughed.

"Mr Weasly, Miss Caulfield, would you please pay attention." Flitwick's voice interrupted.

All four of them sat up.

"No, I meant them…never mind. All of you. Pay attention. I won't have any mishaps because you weren't listening." he told them sternly, muttering "Bloomin' twins," under his breath.

They all watched as the Professor showed them how to perform the charm. It was a simple technique with a simple phrase. Flitwick demonstrated the charm on a small white crystal which glowed pink in the presence of love. He warned them against using the charm on other people, at least in his class. Infatuation caused too many interruptions.

They each received a crystal to practice on. Lauren and George's crystals began glowing as soon as they were given them. Lauren giggled. Fred laughed as Clare gestured gagging.

"You'll have to use these extra strength crystals to prevent your…_'love'_…from interfering." Flitwick told them, giving George and Lauren two different crystals which were double the size of everyone else's. "And stop giggling, Miss Caulfield, it's sickening…" he trailed off

"He's just annoyed because he hasn't had a date in eight years." George whispered behind his back. Lauren tried to choke down another giggle.

"I hope this doesn't continue for long." Fred told Claire.

"What? The lovey-dovey in-each-others-face-all-the-time stuff? Me neither. Hopefully they'll cool off after a few days and keep the romance stuff to when they're alone like normal people." she replied.

At the end of the lesson, Flitwick announced an assessment on the charm for the following week. He implied that they should practice on people to fully understand how the charm worked, but of course, couldn't ethically endorse such manipulation. The class took the hint and left, looking forward to testing their new skill on other people for some amusement.

* * *

Later that day, Claire and Fred were studying together in the common room. It was empty as most of the other Gryffindors had decided to take the opportunity to use the free afternoon to go to Hogsmade or be elsewhere in the school. Neither Fred or Claire really cared. And with Lauren and George somewhere else, presumably together doing…romantic stuff…the remaining twins were just glad to have some quiet.

Fred finished his essay with a sigh. History was incredibly boring. He watched Claire as she studiously scrawled out her own essay, notably much longer than his, and probably better.

"Hey, did you want to practice that charm?" he asked.

"Just a sec, let me finish this paragraph. I'm up to the conclusion." she replied, not looking up.

Finally she finished. "There. All done and three days early. What did you say?"

"That charm. Did you want to practice?" Fred asked again.

"The love charm? On who? We don't have those crystals."

"Or don't we?" Fred smirked, pulling a charms crystal out of his pocket.

"Did you steal that?" she asked.

"Me? Steal? No. I just borrowed it."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really. I'll bring it back on Monday. I swear."

"Fine, we'll practice" she agreed.

Fred got up and set the crystal up on the end of the table. He stepped back and gestured for Claire to join him. She obeyed and stood by as he tried the charm first. But nothing happened.

He tried again, but with no success.

"I don't get it, why isn't it working." he asked.

"Your wrist is too stiff. You need to loosen up." Claire suggested, reaching for his extended hand. "Try it again."

She guided his hand as he said the phrase. This time, it worked. A ball of pink light shot out of the wand and into the crystal.

"Great. Thanks." Fred replied. But they both failed to notice something crucial. The crystal began to glow red, and the pink ball of light shot back out of the crystal and rebounded back into the only two people in the room, knocking them back several feet.

Claire was the first to recover. "Ah, what was that? Fred, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…" he replied groggily. He blinked, as if noticing Claire for the first time. "Wow, you're so beautiful."

Claire blushed, taken aback. "What?"

Fred leaned over and kissed her startled lips.

When he pulled away Claire was even more confused. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I love you. Elope with me." he asked, pulling her in for another kiss.

When he finally let her go, Claire stumbled to her feet.

"Um. I've got to go. I'll be back." she called, running out the door.

"I'll be waiting," Fred called after her.

* * *

**A/N: at last, chapter 14. Yep, the end is in sight for this fic (well, sorta) (not for at least 5-10 chapters though :D). I hope you guys are still enjoying it :)**

**And feedback or comments are warmly welcomed. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ;D**


	15. Midnight Shock

**A/N: Chapter 15, wherein George makes a mistake...a hilarious mistake...;)**

* * *

Chapter 15

– Midnight Shock

Claire ran as fast as she could, her feet echoing on the stone floor of the hallway. Reaching her destination, she banged furiously on the door of the abandoned classroom.

Moments later a ruffled Lauren opened the door.

"What?" she asked.

"Something just happened, I need to talk to you." Claire said, pushing her way past Lauren. She found a topless George picking up his shirt from the floor. "Hey Claire."

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

Claire took a breath. "Fred just kissed me..."

"That's great." George replied.

"and then he asked me to elope with him." she finished,

"Oh…that's kind of sudden. Don't you want a traditional wedding?"

"He asked you to _what_?" Lauren replied, ignoring George.

"I know! I think something happened to him. He's not himself."

"Well, did you notice anything strange happen that might explain it?" Lauren asked,

Claire explained how they were practicing the love charm on the crystal Fred had 'borrowed'.

"And then we were hit by a large pink ball of light, knocked back, and when he recovered, he was all over me."

"Well, that makes sense." George replied.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"You guys were practicing a love spell on stolen items. All the stuff in Flitwick's class has in-build charms on them to cause backfires whenever they're taken out of the room. To avoid theft, I suppose. Fred must've forgotten about that time in second year when we 'borrowed' those dancing rocks." George explained, "Anyway, it sounds like the love spell rebounded from the crystal and hit you guys, or at least it mostly hit Fred, since you don't seem to be very affected."

"And so now he's in love with me?" Claire asked.

"Well, yes. But Flitwick said the spell should wear off in a few minutes for our level of ability, right? So by the time we get back, it'll probably be all over anyway," George concluded, as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

Claire sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I don't know what I would've done if it lasted much longer."

"Wait, so you don't like him?" Lauren asked.

"Well, yes and no." Claire replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I – I'm confused. That's all. I do, but I'm not sure. You know." she said to Lauren.

She nodded back. "Ok. Let's just go back to the common room and make sure Fred's ok."

* * *

"My love! You did come back!" announced Fred as he scooped Claire up in his arms and kissed her, ambushing her as they re-entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess you were wrong. He's still in love with her." Lauren remarked.

"I wasn't wrong. Flitwick was wrong when he said it would wear off." George replied.

"Could I get some help here?" Claire asked desperately, not enjoying being held several feet off the ground.

George came to her rescue.

"Fred, Fred, put her down. You'll hurt her."

Fred put Claire back on the ground but ignored his brother. "So, have you thought about my proposal? We could get married in the spring!"

"Um, about that…" Claire was cut off by yet another kiss.

"Tell me we weren't as bad as them." Lauren asked.

"With the PDA? I doubt it. No one could be worse than that." George replied.

"Should we take them to the Professor?"

"Not yet. It'll probably be worn off by the morning. And besides, I don't want another detention for stealing."

"But _you_ didn't steal the crystal."

"No, but the teachers can never tell us apart, so whenever one of us breaks the rules, we both suffer, just to be sure."

"Fair enough. I just hope Claire can manage until morning." Lauren replied.

* * *

Claire lay in her bed, unable to get to sleep. The quiet snores of her dorm mates reminded her of the late time, but thinking about the day's events made it impossible to sleep. She decided to get a glass of water, and so got up and went into the bathroom.

She filled up the cup with tap water, drinking it down eagerly. She hadn't realised how dehydrated she was. There was a noise from outside, a creak as the main door was opened. Claire assumed that Lauren was going out to meet George again.

But moments later, the bathroom door slid open. The darkness of the room (with the only light coming from a very small window that was high up) prevented her from recognising who it was.

Before she knew what was happening, the stranger was kissing her forcefully and eagerly.

He eventually pulled away. "Surprise, Lauren," he whispered.

"George?!" Claire asked, pulling out her wand and lighting it up. The room was immediately brightly lit.

"Claire? Oh, Merlin, sorry, I thought you were Lauren." he muttered apologetically.

"Yeah, I could tell."

"So sorry." he said again.

"Do you make it a habit to sneak into girls dorms to find my sister?" she asked, the stress of the day having been topped off by this unexpected encounter and doing nothing for her mood.

"No. I'm sorry. I was just – "

"Look. I don't want to hear it. This never happened. We must never speak of it to anyone ever."

George was more than willing to comply. "I'm sorry again. I promise not to go sneaking up here again."

Claire sighed, wishing for some kind of vacation from all the drama.

"I guess that means you've snogged both of us now, doesn't it?" George said trying to lighten the mood.

Claire scowled. "Not funny."

"No, no, you're right. It's not appropriate. Sorry." he replied, still smirking.

A few moment ticked past.

"So…who's the better kisser?"

"_George_!" she snapped,

"Sorry, sorry. I don't see how you can't think this is hilarious."

"It's not hilarious because you just cheated on my sister, with me!" Clare exclaimed, doing her best not to make too much noise that might wake up the others.

"Yeah, well, you guys are identical twins. It's different to other people. We can have a bit of leeway in that department. As long as it's only a once off thing."

"You just made that up!"

"Did not! Me and Fred have been living by those rules all our lives when it came to girls."

"You mean you would _share_ them?" she asked, disgusted.

"Eww, no. Don't be stupid. We just forgave each other if the girl confused us. It's an easy mistake. Everyone makes it. Even Mum can't tell us apart most of the time. Not that we make it easy, but still. It's the same with you. Sure, I don't usually mistake you guys, but in this case, it was dark. It's a mistake that could be made for non-identical people let alone twins."

Claire thought about it. "I guess that makes sense…in a weird, twisted kind of way. But never again, right?"

"Right. I'm in love with Lauren. Nothing's ever going to change that or allow me to willingly cheat on her."

"But we still never mention this to anyone. Ever."

"Right. Because it takes to long to explain the rules and could cause problems."

"Good. Well I'm glad that's sorted."

"Me too."

"…you wanna leave now?" Claire shooed.

"Oh, right, yeah, I should get back to my own dorm." George replied, heading to the door. "Oh, and Fred still loves you, by the way. He was muttering you name when I left."

"In what way?"

"In the way you don't want to know about."

"Crap. It's getting worse." she moaned

"Don't worry, tomorrow's Saturday. We can take him to the Professor in the morning and maybe he'll have some sort of counter charm or something."

"Ok, good idea. Thanks George."

"No problem." he said before shutting the door behind him, leaving Claire alone in the bathroom once more.

"Thank Merlin this is almost over. I don't know how long I can last."

* * *

**And thats chapter 15. I hope you guys liked it. :D cos i did ^_^**

**A big thanks to my reviewers: Hurricane Rachel, JennieTheJewel and Hakujou Enputi-shigai. You guys are awesome :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Later - Tiger-Cub684**


	16. Real Love

**_A/N: Sorry this took a while. Uni life is rather hectic._**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Real Love

George and Lauren knocked for the third time on Professor Flitwick's door. It was early in the morning, but Fred had ambushed Claire as soon as she had come down the stairs. She had now locked herself in her dorm as Fred waited patiently at the stairs, having already made several attempts to climb them but fallen back each time as they turned into a slide. It had gotten out of control.

Finally Flitwick opened the door. The short man looked out at his students from under a night-cap.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably, having been woken from a wonderful dream.

"The love charm backfired and now Fred won't leave Claire alone." Lauren explained.

Flitwick yawned. "You woke me up for that?"

"It's kind of urgent. He keeps talking of eloping." George added.

"Look. I have a stern policy of not dealing with students on Saturdays before breakfast. Bring them here after then and we'll do something about it. But until then, I suggest you pay attention to your friend. People can do some crazy things under the love charm, and it will all be in the test next week." he added, yawning once more and closing the door before they could protest.

"Great. Breakfast is hours away. What'll we do until then?" Lauren asked.

"We should probably try to hide Fred away before he ruins our reputation any more." George replied solemnly.

* * *

Claire walked cautiously down the hallway. She had spent the past hour locked up in her dorm, but snuck out when she realised Fred wasn't waiting for her at the base of the stairs anymore. Figuring that he had given up or something, she decided to get to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. But as she passed the infamous fourth-floor broom-closet, it swung open to reveal Fred, who quickly pulled her inside and closed the door after her.

"My love, here you are!" he cooed, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Look, Fred, I think we should stop for a moment. You're not yourself. We're moving too fast." she tried to explain.  
"What are you talking about? I've always felt like this. It's just only now there's nothing to hold me back from showing it to you."

Claire was surprised. She had figured that his actions were purely the result of the charm, but if there were a chance that they weren't…

Impulsively, she kissed him, her previous confusion and questions fading away. Fred needed no other encouragement.

It wasn't long until she felt his hands pull her school jumper over her head, and drop it on the floor next to them. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt, not letting herself over-analyse the situation, for if she did, she would surely decide against it, and Claire reasoned that she deserved a little fun, after enduring the past few days.

It wasn't until Claire was down to her bra and skirt, and with Fred wearing only his pants, that the couple were interrupted.

"Miss Caulfield, Mr Weasly!" shouted a stern voice.

The couple pulled away and turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at them very disapprovingly. "Put your clothes back on this instant!" she demanded.

Fearful, they obeyed, only looking each other in the eye when Claire had to ask Fred to pass her shirt, which had been flung high up on a shelf behind him.

"Look Professor, we can explain–" Claire tried to make McGonagall understand.  
But she was having none of it. "Save your explanations for my office. You two are both in a heap of trouble. Fraternising on school grounds, students from my own house, no less! How disappointing."

* * *

"This is very serious." McGonagall told them, "I shall have to notify both your parents,"

"No! Mum will kill me!" Fred protested.

"Please, Professor, people have done far worse on school grounds. The only difference is they weren't caught!" Claire cried.

"Exactly. They weren't caught. I can hardly punish students for actions that I didn't seem them doing. But you two are unlucky enough to have been careless, and now you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

"But it's not fair! Fred's under the influence of a love charm, he can't be held responsible for his actions."

"And what about your actions, Miss Caulfield?"

"…'_frailty thy name is woman'_?" Claire replied weakly.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Miss Caulfield, unless you have substantial evidence that he is under the influence of a charm, I cannot let either of you go."

"Please, get Professor Flitwick, he'll be able to reverse it. And get George and Lauren. They can verify my story." Claire pleaded.

McGonagall sighed. "Fine. I'll call these people. But you had better not be lying, or I _will_ alert you parents."

* * *

Flitwick was not happy to be going against his strict "no students before Saturday breakfast" policy, but he could hardly deny McGonagall. He stood patiently in the corner, watching a most certainly infatuated Fred Weasly, as the other one and the two girls explained their story.

"So you stole one of my crystals, did you?" Flitwick asked accusingly.

"It was Fred. And he was going to give it back." Claire defended.

"I'm sure he was. Stealing is against the rules, is it not? There will have to be consequences." The usually care-free Professor wasn't feeling very merciful that morning.

"With all due respect, Professor, I think the boy has suffered enough. Or will at least once he's returned back to normal and realises all the embarrassment he has caused himself and his friends." McGonagall intervened.

Flitwick thought it over. "I suppose you're right. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for him."

"What do you mean?" Clare demanded.

"The spell is only meant to last a few minutes, an hour at the most. Even a backfire wouldn't cause it to last more than a few hours. But it has been more than twelve hours, which means something is causing this prolonged effect." Flitwick explained.

"What are you saying, Professor?" McGonagall asked, as surprised as her students.

"Congratulations Miss Caulfield, he really does love you. Only true love could cause a prolonged effect of the charm, if you believe the text book," he muttered the last part. Years of bachelorhood had left him somewhat bitter when it came to matters of the heart.

"So, it's not just the charm?" Claire asked, stunned once more.

"The charm is allowing him to express these feelings so openly now. I imagine that he's usually more withheld, but his affection is real enough." Flitwick confirmed.

"That's what I said." Fred interrupted, speaking up for the first time. He got up and took Claire's hands, "I really do love you."

"Awwww," sighed Lauren, "That's so sweet. Why don't you say things like that to me?" she slapped George on the chest.  
"Laur, we've been dating for less than two days. I can't even count how many times I've said it." George replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry, forgot. It seems like we've been together forever."

"And we will be." he replied.

"Awww." she sighed again.

"Ok, enough of this. Professor, how long do you think it will take for the charm to wear off?" McGonagall asked.

"I imagine it should've worn off by the end of the day, thankfully." Flitwick replied.

"Good. In light of the circumstances, I shall refrain from punishing you this time, but if I ever catch any of you fraternising on school property again, you shall be suspended and send home for a week, with a full explanation to your parents. So I suggest you all show a little self control." McGonagall made her threat perfectly clear, "Now leave before I change my mind."

* * *

**And that's another chapter done. Sorry again for the delay. I've got exams coming up so i wouldn't hope for any more updates for a while, but hopefully i'll be able to get one out in the holidays. If I can get over my writers block, of course. :( Stupid block. Don't worry, i'll think of a way to end this soon enough. **

**Reviews are really really appreciated. A big thanks to my last reviewers; Hurricane Rachel, ****Hakujou Enputi-shigai****, ****ferret assassin nin****, ****smile01****, ****-The Boys Are Too Refined-****, dess, ****i'MoKyOu'ReOk**** and ****tatianacat271****. You guys are totally awesome :D**

**Well, until next time... ;D**


	17. The Lake

Chapter 17 – The Lake

They spent the rest of the day outside, lying on the bank of the lake, enjoying the rare day of sun. The days were getting colder, with winter but a few days away, but today it was pleasantly warm. They had decided that it was safer to keep Fred out of the public eye until the charm wore off.

"Is he still under the charm?" George asked, looking up from Lauren who was leaning against him comfortably.

"Let me check," Claire replied, "Fred, if you love me you will go and get me a twig from the Whomping willow."

"Anything for you, my love," Said Fred, getting up and sprinting to the infamous tree.

"Yep, he's still under." Claire confirmed.

"It's been ages. When's it supposed to wear off?" Lauren asked.

"No idea. Hopefully soon. It's getting kind of annoying."

"You should probably call him back," George reminded.

"Oh, right. FRED, COME BACK. I DON'T WANT THE TWIG!" She shouted.

"OK!" Fred replied, narrowly dodging the falling branch of the willow as it tried to bash him. He managed to run back unscathed.

"Missed you." he said, kissing Claire on the forehead and sitting back down behind her, letting her head rest in his lap once more.

"How long has it been, Lauren?" she asked,

"Lets see…" Lauren grabbed Georges' left arm and looked at his watch, "It will be exactly twenty-four hours in…four, three, two, one."

Fred suddenly dropped backwards, landing on the ground with a thump.

"Fred? Are you alright?" Claire asked, turning around and crawling up his chest to get a better look.

His eyes flickered open. "Careful Claire, or people will start to talk," he replied with a smirk. She whacked him in the chest before rolling off, muttering "Prick,"

"So, what's happened? Why are we all out here?" Fred asked,

"Don't you remember anything of what happened these past few days?" Lauren asked

"Don't remember what – Oh Merlin, what did I do?" he asked, all the memories suddenly flooding back. He collapsed back on the ground, his hands covering his face.

"Relax Fred, its ok. I forgive you." Claire told him, rolling her eyes.

He looked up, "but I did - and we, in the broom-closet, we – no we didn't, McGonagall – but then I – oh Merlin, I can never show my face around here again."

Claire couldn't help by laugh. "It's ok, you idiot. We made sure the least amount of people saw you during this time as possible."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Fred replied,

"What? Then who?"

"…it's you," he said quietly.

Claire was beginning to get tired of being stunned. It was like being on a muggle soap opera. "…Fred, it's ok. I don't mind."

He sat up and looked her in the eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was kinda fun," she admitted.

"Even the whole 'getting caught' thing?"

"Especially that. It was thrilling." she grinned.

"…you know, it wasn't just the charm talking, I really do love you." he admitted in a small voice.

"I know, Flitwick told us. And I…I guess I love you too" she replied.

Fred reached over and they kissed, really kissed, for the first time as themselves.

"Awww, they're so sweet together," Lauren remarked.

"'bout time, though, eh?" George replied.

"Yeah. I almost though it was never going to happen,"

"Hey, speaking of romance and stuff, we had better go," George said suddenly.

Claire pulled away, "Where are you going?"

"To prepare for our forty-eight hour anniversary." George replied.

"Forty-eight hour anniversary? Are you serious?" Fred asked.

"You bet," Lauren replied proudly, "Now if you don't mind, time's ticking away. We'd better get going."

Lauren and George got up and left, leaving only Claire and Fred.

"You know, I was thinking about dying my hair," she said suddenly.

"To what colour?"

"I dunno. Black. Or maybe brown."

"What about red?" Fred suggested.

"Don't you think there are enough red-haired people in your family?"

"True. How about a browny-red?"

"Hmm, that would be alright, browny-red. I like it." Claire agreed

"Wait, did you just say there are enough red-haired people in my family?" Fred asked suddenly

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you just imply…that you want to be part of my family?"

Claire blushed, "…ah, maybe…"

"You did!"

"Yeah, one day maybe…It's your fault; you're the one who asked me to elope."

"I was under a charm, I can't be held accountable. But still, you actually considered it?"

"I dunno, I guess. A bit. maybe."

"You did consider it didn't you? And now you want to marry me and become a Weasly."

"Shut up. And don't you think it's a bit early to be talking about that?"

"Yeah, but still, you love me.'

"Yeah, I get it."

"You want to be a Weasly"

"Shhh, you're ruining the moment."

"You want to have my babies."

"Ok, that's it. Shut up or I'll leave you, right now."

"You don't mean that, cos you _looooove_ me."

"I said shut up!" Claire replied, punching him hard in the chest.

"Ow, that hurt. What was that for?"

"For being annoying. Now keep quiet and let's just save all the long term stuff for later. We'll have plenty of time to worry about things like marriage and babies after school. Let's just be a normal couple for now, ok?"

"Fine, but we can still…have fun, right?" Fred asked

"Yeah, of course." she replied.

"Fantastic."

* * *

"Do you think we've been going about this all wrong?" George asked the blond maiden resting on his chest.

"Not really. What do you mean?" Lauren replied

"I mean, do you think we've been moving to fast with this relationship. I mean, we've only been together for a couple of days, and we've…"been together", like, four times now. We haven't even really had a proper date." He explained.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. I guess it's unorthodox, what we're doing. Maybe we should slow down a bit and go on a real date. You know, try being normal." Lauren suggested.

"Are you asking me out, Lauren Caulfield?" George asked smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am," she replied, grinning.

"Where would you like to go? Another picnic in the astronomy tower?"

"No, I was thinking something more along the lines of lunch, at a real restaurant. Maybe in Hogsmade."

"Oh, I see. I _real_ date. Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Well, the next Hogsmade weekend isn't until next month – "

"We don't have to worry about that." George replied quickly.

"What do you mean?"

George smiled knowingly. "Fred and I have…well; let's just say we know some alternatives to waiting for the official Hogsmade outing dates."

"Would any of these alternatives happen to be illegal?"

"Well, to be illegal, the school would have to know they exist."

Lauren grinned. "Sounds like fun. When do you want to go?"

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday, right? We don't have anything on. Why not then?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"Then it's a date."

"It certainly is."

* * *

The halls were deserted as the sun set for another early-winters' day. Fred and Claire walked down in the silence, coyly sneaking looks and giggling.

"So, do you think we should track down our look-alikes?" Claire asked finally,

"Nah, let 'em be alone for a bit. You know, get it out of their system." Fred replied.

"So you think they'll slow down then and stop being so…attached?"

"Yeah, hopefully. I mean, George and I haven't pulled a prank in weeks. People are starting to feel safe here. It's not right," he grinned,

Claire rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll leave that to you."

"You don't want in on our escapades?"

Claire shook her head, "No, I'm really bad when it comes to that sort of thing. I feel

too sorry for the people I'm pranking. Just do me a favour and warn me anytime what you're planning might effect me. It's the least I get, since we're going out, right?"

"Why would I ruin the fun? None of the other girls I dated were ever exempt from the pranks, and in some cases, we targeted them even more." Fred grinned.

"Well, I can see why they all dumped you, then," Claire replied,

Fred stopped and feigned hurt, "Oh, ouch,"

Claire stuck her tongue out at him and ran ahead, giggling.

Fred grinned and chased after her. It was times like these he understood what his parents meant when they told him these were the greatest years of his life. They really were. And he hoped that they would never end.

* * *

**Hey awesome people :D Sorry for the delay with this one. It can be blamed on a combination of lack of available time and writers block. But coming back to this to find that I had already written almost a whole chapter was heartening enough to help me think of the next progression for the next chapter (seeing the new movie helped too :D I love Fred and George with short hair!). Huzzah! And to think I was thinking of ending this thing within a chapter or so. Thanks to my new, hopefully better, ideas, I'll be stretching it out a bit longer than originally expected. Hopefully this will be sucessful. With luck.**

**Well, that's all from me for now. I'd better shut my mouth and get busy starting the next chapter. As for you, well you're free to leave now. But before you go, there's a little button below that you can click to leave me feedback. It's a magical little device that 9/10 times give me much happiness. So why not click it? (lol, how's that for shaking up the typical "R&R ppl!" message XD)**


End file.
